Secret War
Secret War is the third mission in Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes. After being commissioned to disarm a former Soviet missile silo, the player and the other members of the Russian Spetsnaz discover that the facility has been taken over by two radical terrorist groups. One is trying to launch the nuke while the other is trying to steal it. Synopsis The mission begins with the player accompanying several Spetsnaz troops in a Russian APC while the officer gives a briefing: You're heading to disarm a missile silo. Suspiciously, it lost radio contact for the past 24 hours. The officer assumed that the comm system failed. After attempting to open the doors using a security code, the doors do not open thus one of the soldiers, Yuri, uses a RC bomb to open the jammed entrance. It is later found out that the base is on emergency power. The player is sent to turn the power generators on. After exploring mysteriously empty areas, the player enters a room of executed scientists, at which your commander lets you know that two different terrorist factions are fighting one another, and the Spetsnaz operatives, for control of the missile silo. During the initial firefight, the controls were destroyed and the missile is forced to launch in fifteen minutes. After discussion, it is found out that the missile can only be stopped by destroying the fuel lines with explosives. Yuri, the only operative with explosives, was shot by an opposing faction. The player is sent to receive the RC bombs from his body. After placing the remote bomb on the fuel line, the commander announces he will stay behind to detonate the fuel line and to ensure no terrorists defuse the bombs. Barely escaping the exploding silo on a truck, your unit is met with an enemy Mil Mi-24 Hind. Using a M2 Browning mounted on the back of the truck, the Hind is defeated and the Spetsnaz soldiers prevail. Objectives #Proceed to bunker building and enable power generators. #Proceed to control center inside the facility. #Proceed to the control room. #Locate radio controlled bombs. #Proceed to fuel line via elevator. #Bomb the fuel line. #Give bomb detonator to Spetsnaz Commander. #Evacuate the missile silo. #Eliminate the Hind. Weapons & Equipment 'Intro' Five operatives (including the player) and a commander in the truck. They use: * USP - (commander) * Scout - (an operative) * MP5 Navy - (3, including the player) 'Elevator fight' Three operatives are seen during the elevator fight. One operative sends a report to the missile control room. They use: *AK-47 (Missile control operative) *MP5 *XM1014 'Truck' Two operative are seen near the truck, and they fight the Terrorists who are attempting to stop them from escaping. They use: *Scout *MP5 The elevator operatives will spawn there if the player is quick enough to save them at the elevator area. 'Starting loadout' 'Discovered' ''Weapons'' D3/AU-1 (discovered one time, no additional ammo. It is found near the door of the underground generator, between 2 doors. Heading left, you'll find it at the back of some boxes ) Krieg 552 (discovered two times, ammo found rarely. The first one is near the collapsed ceiling, the second is found after you leave the elevator where a Glock-18 is also located) .40 Dual Elites (discovered one time, ammo found frequently. You must jump around the boxes above at the very start of the mission. You can find in the left above the door). 9×19mm Sidearm (discovered two times; in a laboratory before the firefight starts and in another lab after you leave the lift near a Krieg 552. Ammo is found frequently) ''Equipment'' HE grenade (discovered three times, one grenade per encounter) Flashbang (discovered one time, one grenade) RC bomb (discovered one time, five bombs, used twice) M2 Browning (discovered once, used to destroy the Hind. It is found at the back of the escape truck.) AI Player Russian Spetsnaz Phoenix Connexion Arctic Avengers In-game screenshots File:Silo_team_briefing.png|The team being briefed. File:Silo_team_facilityfront.png|The team in front of the facility. File:Silo_team_facilityinside.png|Ditto, inside. hl 2012-11-21 19-23-29-01.jpg|Surviving team members after the combat near the elevator. hl 2012-11-21 19-26-11-17.jpg|If the player has saved the other operatives near the elevator, they will appear at the truck. File:Silo_team_escape.png|The only surviving members of the team (with the player among them). M2 truck silo.jpg|An M2, placed at the back of a Spetsnaz truck. M2 vs heli silo.jpg|The player, using the M2 against a helicopter in Secret War. Mission Notes *Its possible to keep your teammates alive after you get out of the elevator, they won't go over the fence though. **If you keep them alive, you can meet them back again at the truck. As a result, you will have better firepower to fight against the terrorists before you enter the truck. *If you are not quick enough in the "Explosive Barrel Area", you cannot survive. Just ignore the enemies and rush to the safety zone. *The crashed door will not operate again, don't be afraid to crawl through. *At one point in the mission, if the player shoots the steam pipes, they will rupture. The vented steam can be turned off by a valve nearby. *When going up the stairs next to the control room, the announcer will give a verbal notification of the rocket will launch over 15 minutes which the player must reach to the fuel line of the rocket (where the player meets the officer) before it being launched. Trivia * Five individual maps are used for this mission. * This is one of the three missions when weapons are discovered twice besides pre-capture and post-capture missions. The SG 552 and the Glock-18 can be discovered twice, similar to the M4A1 in Building Recon and the M3 in Truth in Chaos. * Assuming that Yuri had 5 RC Bombs, He used one to blow open the door in the beginning, another one was used on the door next to the communication device. After the player retrieves them from his dead body, somehow there are still 5 RC bombs, probably meaning Yuri had 7. ** If the player takes a closer look when Yuri plants an RC Bomb, the sprite is that of a Land Mine, although it does not deal any damage. * This is one of the missions in which the Russian Spetsnaz are wearing standard uniforms, the other is Pipe Dream. ** However, in Pipe Dream, the Spetsnaz are wearing the desert uniforms during the beginning of the mission. They wear the standard uniform in the end of the mission. * Seven music tracks have been composed by Zak Belica for this mission. * After the player plants a Radio Controlled Bomb on the fuel line and gives it to the commander to detonate, a button nearby is red, but changes to green after the detonator is given to him and then he pushes the button so it becomes green. * The 9x19mm Sidearm, .40 Dual Elites, and the KM Sub-Machine Gun share the same ammunition. * If the player runs out of ammo for the Krieg 552 while fighting the Hind, the HUD will still show in green rather than red. After a certain amount of time, the player will somehow automatically receive 30 additional rounds of ammo for the weapon. * The Hind can be destroyed in less than 20 rounds from the D3/AU-1. Since reserve ammunition for this rifle is not available in the entire mission, it is highly recommended to save this weapon for the final fight. * The escape from the explosion sequence at the beginning of the final level is merely a visual effect. The tunnel around you are virtual, you can shoot through it and even hit the Hind. That means you can damage the Hind badly before it can react scripted at the very beginning of the level. * The missiles in the launch facility are known as SS-18 NATO sporting the name Satan. ** There is a smile face on the rocket nose. However, it can only be viewed by using the console command. * The M2 Browning at the end of the mission is unique, and has a much higher rate of fire and a different firing sound compared to other M2 Browning machine guns appearing in-game. * Secret War is the only mission featuring the Phoenix Connexion. ** Additionally, Secret War is the only mission featuring two different Terrorist factions, and the only known hostile confrontation between two Terrorist factions. ** The attacks between the two Terrorist factions are scripted. If the player uses console commands to spawn members from both factions, they will not attack each other. ** When the player approaches the controls for the nuke, one of the Phoenix Connexion members promptly destroys it (as it is likely they are aware that the Spetsnaz would try to stop them). Due to this, it is suggested the Phoenix Connexion is the Terrorist faction that was attempting to launch the nuke and, if this is true, then the Arctic Avengers were the ones that were trying to steal it. ***However, in the explosive barrel area where the player can see the Arctic Avengers, if the player uses and goes to the room, the Phoenix Connexion Terrorists are coming from a tunnel above and are attacking the Arctic Avengers. The Arctic Avengers seem to be saying that the enemies who are attempting to steal the nuke are here. If this is true, then that means the real Terrorists who are stealing the nuke are the Phoenix Connexion and they do not appear often in this mission. ** After the Spetsnaz commander orders the player to scout ahead and finds the secret D3/AU-1, the player can observe the opening of the nuke hatch doors. This serves as evidence that the Phoenix Connexion had the upper hand in the fighting between the two terrorist factions. * A Chicken can be found at the beginning of the game. In order to find the chicken, go to the boxes where the player must jump off the wall to get the Dual Elites. One of the boxes can be destroyed and the player can find a Chicken. Note that if the chicken is killed, it will make sheep sounds. * This map may be a homage to the cut beta maps of Foption and Zoption as there is a nuclear missile in all these three maps. * As evidenced by the transcript, the conversation between the Spetsnaz operatives in the beginning of the mission is a homage to Aliens, Stars Wars or perhaps to Halo: Combat Evolved's 343 Guilty Spark level, specifically the " I've got a bad feeling about this one" quote. * The Condition Zero cut map Silo is based on this mission. *Several cubes with the text, "The Castle was HERE," can be found in this map. It is a signature left by Russell Meakim, the map's level designer. *#The first cube is in the APC, at the bottom left corner of the player's view when the screen starts fading black. *#The second cube is located near an elevator in the area where the ceiling collapses around. *#The third cube can be found below the lamp of the rocket in the location were the player see a Spetsnaz operative falls after getting attacked. *#The fourth cube is located above the fuel pipe after an elevator fight. *#The last cube is located underneath the truck. To see the cube, the player will have to destroy the ground and fall in the hole, however, this will cause the player to die from falling. **The secret cubes can also be found in other missions created by the same level designer, including Building Recon, Thin Ice, and Rise Hard. *If the Spetsnaz operative armed with the SMGs, sniper rifles, AK-47 or commander armed with the USP are shot or killed at the beginning, the mission will fail. However, because of a script, the commander cannot be killed until he finishes checking the control panel and the fuel line. Yuri and Spetsnaz operative were shot by the Arctic Avengers in the silo over control of the nuke when the player tries to get the RC bomb from him. * On the steam pipes, one of the inscriptions is reversed. ** The other inscription, "осторожно взрывоопасный жидкость (Danger: Exploding Liquid)" is grammatically incorrect. The correct form should be, "осторожно взрывоопасная жидкость (Danger: Explosive Liquid)". Category:Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes